Feliz Navidad Peter
by Marivigil
Summary: Dentro de la nueva vida de Peter, siempre hay una esperanza para volver con los suyos


Peter retiró ligeramente las cortinas del salón para poder mirar sin llamar demasiado la atención del agente Tim. Se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar el frío mientras le vigilaba desde el coche. Había nevado copiosamente y apenas se podía transitar por la calle. Pensó en salir e invitar al agente a que entrase y por lo menos pasase aquel señalado día acompañado y algo más cómodo, pero en el mismo momento rechazó su propia propuesta.

- Es su trabajo, que se aguante, al menos él está en su propio mundo y seguro que verá a su familia esta noche, tú sí que tendrás unas felices Navidades agente Tim – Susurró. Aunque lo cierto es que no sabía por qué se preocupaba por eso. Él nunca había celebrado estas fiestas. Por lo menos después de haberse ido de casa, ya tenía bastante con sobrevivir.

Su madre, la de verdad, adornaba la casa con luces rojas que se encendían y apagaban, pero que al final permanecían a oscuras pues debido a su enfermedad, no podía soportarlas. Luego, Elizabeth, la que creía que era su madre, también tuvo un intento de adornar la casa, pero siempre se quedaba en eso, ella desistía de hacer pues decía que la Navidad le traía malos recuerdos y al final en vez de ser época de felicidad se convertía en dos semanas de luto. Y Peter no lo entendía entonces pero sí que lo hacía ahora. Lo supo hace un par de años cuando descubrió la verdad. Y hoy, de nuevo, era el día, y a pesar de que siempre le había dado lo mismo, sentía una extraña nostalgia

- Si al menos tuviera a Walter… a Olivia… ellos me querían a su lado… Sería mi primera Navidad con ella, lo hubiésemos hecho especial – se dijo con tristeza. Su teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando fue a contestar, la llamada se cortó. Miró el número. Se trataba de Walter, el de aquí, quien llamaba

- Quizás quiera verme, puede que haya encontrado algo o puede que se trate de una equivocación, si, seguro que es eso – Decidió no pensar más en eso cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo, esta vez era un mensaje, de Olivia

- "Te esperamos en el laboratorio" – Y esto ya era definitivo, algo muy raro estaba pasando. Normalmente, si ocurría algo y necesitaban de su presencia, el agente Tim, era quien se acercaba y le comunicaba donde tenían que ir. Volvió a asomarse y vio que su coche seguía allí, aunque no distinguía a su vigilante. Confuso se puso la chaqueta y salió a ver qué pasaba. El agente no estaba.

Le buscó con la mirada, pero no parecía encontrarse por ningún lado. Extrañado llamó al FBI pero nadie respondió. Comenzó entonces a inquietarse, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando y suponía que era grave. Decidió ir al laboratorio sin esperar al agente Tim. Subió al coche, buscó las llaves, pero tampoco estaban, así que hizo un puente

- No es un robo, sólo lo voy a tomar prestado para una urgencia – Se justificó mientras lo ponía en marcha y se dirigió hacía Harvard. No tardó mucho en llegar pero el trayecto se le hizo eterno pensando en todo lo que podía estar pasando. Sólo esperaba que todos estuviesen bien. Daba lo mismo que no le quisieran allí, en otra realidad eran su familia.

Aparcó y corrió hacía el laboratorio, y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo. Un Observador (September) le estaba esperando

-¡Tú! – Gritó Peter indignado – tú eres el culpable de todo

- En absoluto… sólo soy un mero observador. Aunque reconozco que tienes parte de razón

- ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que cambió todo?

- Se reescribió la línea temporal

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo hago para volver a la anterior? – pregunta Peter nervioso

- No puedo responder a esa pregunta, ya arriesgo mucho al intervenir ahora

- No, no lo entiendo… ¿ahora?

- No puedo ayudarte a volver a tu vida anterior, pero sí que te encuentres allí durante unos minutos

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no puedo regresar de forma permanente?

- Sólo puedo abrir una ventana temporal. Una especie de doblez artificial en el tejido del universo imposible de mantener durante mucho tiempo sin provocar grandes daños

- Más de lo que hemos hecho ahora – pregunta Peter confuso

- disfruta de este tiempo – asegura September señalando con la mano la puerta del laboratorio. Peter le mira indignado, si por él fuera seguiría allí intentando conseguir más respuestas, pero algo le dice que haga caso al Observador y franquea la puerta con expectación para encontrarse con todo lleno de luces de colores, guirnaldas y una música ambiental de tono navideño

- ¡al fin llegaste! – Exclama Walter con un gorro de Papá Noel saliendo a su encuentro, se acerca a él y le abraza efusivamente - ¡Feliz Navidad hijo! – Peter recibe el saludo sorprendido ¿ese es su Walter?

- Si… si… ¿por qué nos reunimos aquí?

- No quería que Gene estuviese sola en esta fecha tan señalada… y a Olivia no le importa, así que…

- ¿Olivia? ¿Está aquí? – pregunta Peter emocionado

- ¡claro que sí! ¿Cómo ibais a separaros vosotros en este día? ¡Olivia! ¡Olivia! – grita Walter - ¡tú novio ha llegado!

- Hola – saluda ella saliendo del despacho con una bandeja portando un pavo asado

- Deja que lo lleve yo a la mesa – se ofrece Astrid solícita – ve a saludar a Peter – le dice mientras le guiña un ojo. Olivia sonríe y se acerca al joven que al verla se siente totalmente feliz y la estrecha entre sus brazos lo más fuerte que puede

- Gracias a Dios que estás aquí Olivia

- sí que estás efusivo esta noche – responde ella con alegría en la voz – y te aseguro que me gusta – termina diciendo mientras le mira fijamente

- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de dónde estáis? – pregunta Walter sonriendo. Peter se siente confuso, no entiende lo que su padre quiere decir - ¡el muérdago! ¡Tenéis que besaros!

- Oh… eso no es problema – responde Peter aliviado, mira a Olivia que le sonríe y la besa inmediatamente. Se funden en un largo y profundo beso. Peter no quiere que termine nunca, y se olvida que pronto acabará, por eso quiere aprovechar todo lo que puede

- Me dejas sin respiración – afirma ella divertida separándose ligeramente pero sin dejar de abrazarle

- Te quiero Olivia, no sabes cuánto – le susurra Peter al oído

- Yo también te quiero – afirma ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Te casarás conmigo ¿verdad? No tengo un anillo ahora para darte, pero te prometo que lo conseguiré. Quiero tener hijos contigo, que seamos una gran familia

- No me importa lo del anillo, claro que sí, me casaré contigo – responde Olivia feliz

- ¿Lo habéis oído? – Pregunta Peter a Walter y Astrid que les miran sonrientes – nos casamos – declara sin soltar a la agente que le mira con curiosidad

- ¡Pues brindemos por eso! Astrid ha traído un vino espumoso de excelente calidad, buena elección – asegura mientras llena las copas. Peter y Olivia se acercan abrazados por la cintura

- Gracias Walter – responde la ayudante entregando sus bebidas a la pareja – enhorabuena, vais a ser muy felices

- Pero elevad vuestras copas, un brindis no es lo mismo si no tintinean – asegura el científico siendo obedecido por los demás - ¡Por Peter y Olivia! – dice chocando su copa contra la de los demás

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Cómo has entrado aquí! – la voz furiosa de Walter le devuelve a esta realidad, Peter mira a su alrededor, las luces, las guirnaldas, los villancicos han sido reemplazados por la oscuridad del laboratorio del que no le reconoce como su hijo y que está terriblemente asustado llevando en sus manos un taburete a modo de defensa

- Tranquilo… Walter… lo cierto es que… el Observador me trajo… ha logrado que vuelva con los míos durante unos minutos – responde sinceramente, durante un segundo ha pensado en mentir, pero piensa que no sirve la pena

- Eso te lo has inventado… estás aquí por algún motivo oscuro… no me fío de ti… ¡márchate!

- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que el Observador me ha comentado, pero si, será mejor que me vaya… quizás mañana… He pasado unos momentos muy agradables y me gustaría disfrutar de su recuerdo… Hasta luego Walter – dice para marcharse inmediatamente dejando al científico más confuso aún.

Peter decide volver a casa dando un paseo, olvidando el coche del agente Tim. Aún se siente conmocionado por lo vivido. Nota cierta felicidad, porque a pesar de que será difícil, está seguro que podrá volver con Olivia. Se da cuenta de que la Navidad ya no tendrá el mismo sentido para él. Y se aleja de allí con una sonrisa en los labios, por una vez la esperanza vuelve a su corazón.


End file.
